


Помимо любви

by Aerdin



Series: Дороги, которые не бывают короткими [5]
Category: Weiß Kreuz, Weiß Side B (Manga)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22318396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerdin/pseuds/Aerdin
Summary: Любовь - это очень много. Но иногда недостаточноБыло начато для алиса777 по заявке "брэдоран, фэнтези-АУ с драконами". Пускай твоя депрессия уйдет, держись там и лечись хорошо.Таймлайн: постSideB, сиквел к "Долгая дорога домой"
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Fujimiya "Aya" Ran, Fujimiya Aya-chan/Schuldig, Hidaka Ken/Shinjou Kurumi
Series: Дороги, которые не бывают короткими [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605511
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Он был удавом, только что поменявшим кожу. Здесь, в тени логова, злое индийское солнце не обжигало ещё не окрепшую чешую, пока не приобретшую правильный цвет. Тело в объятиях было упоительно знакомым, медно-звонким на вкус, жарким настолько, что казалось, будто под сводами логова поселилось ещё одно солнце.  
Он заворочался, удобнее укладывая кольца, укачивая неглубоко спящего человека, поглощая чужое тепло всей кожей, но разбудившее беспокойство не унималось.  
Напрягся, прощупывая логово всем телом, реагируя на движение воздуха. Необходимым подспорьем привычно возник Дар… и Кроуфорд проснулся.  
Усмехнулся, поймав обрывок сна – Мишель позавчера полвечера доставал всех Киплингом, хотя ощущать себя удавом было крайне забавно. Когда человек хочет животное, это зоофилия. А если наоборот?  
Не получившая необходимого количества сна голова побаливала, а открытое настежь окно обдувало спину. Кроуфорд заставил себя поморгать, пытаясь включиться. Что же его разбудило?  
Интуиция молчала, не обещая непосредственной опасности, но поймать насторожившее изменение всё не удавалось. Ая рядом шевельнулся в объятиях, чуть отстраняясь и сильнее обнимая подушку, и Кроуфорд поднял руку, собираясь привычно погладить по спине – провести ладонью от самого загривка по позвоночнику до крестца.  
Вздрогнул, когда чуть влажная кожа обожгла лихорадочным жаром. Непонимающе отдернул пальцы, соображая: либо у него самого от сквозняка застыли руки, либо у Аи резко взлетела температура. Наклонился, проверив губами, и осторожно развернул к себе лицом.  
Неестественный румянец, неровное дыхание и обметанные губы развеяли сомнения окончательно. Всё-таки простыл на днях под дождем. Опять.  
Под испытующим взглядом Ая зашевелился, открывая глаза. На лице мелькнуло секундное выражение растерянности, словно он не сразу вспомнил, как здесь оказался, сменилось слабой улыбкой.  
\- Ты опять поймал какой-то вирус, - Кроуфорд постарался, чтобы это прозвучало без осуждения, но подозревал, что не вышло. Ая нахмурился, сдвинув брови, прислушиваясь к себе, и чуть пожал плечами. Приподнялся на локте: - Куда собрался?  
\- Пить, - негромкий, хрипловатый со сна голос мурашками скатился по позвоночнику, и Кроуфорд дотянулся до литровой кружки с водой со своей стороны, одновременно досадуя на собственную мгновенную реакцию и восторгаясь ею. Непрофессионально, да – но настоящее.  
Ая благодарно кивнул и сел в постели, нашарил у изголовья телефон. Отпил глоток, пока шел вызов, и отрицательно покачал головой на вопрос:  
\- Ищем местного врача?  
\- Нет нужды, у меня здесь есть свой, - на том конце ответили на вызов, и Ая нажал громкую связь, снова отпив из кружки.  
\- Слушаю, - говорили с едва уловимым испанским акцентом, почти чисто. – Прошу прощения, телефон.  
\- Привет, Ди. Это Ая, - он закашлялся. – Можешь говорить?  
\- Ты ранен? Легкие? – быстро спросил Ди. – Насколько серьезно и куда ехать?  
Кроуфорд чуть усмехнулся. Определенно, «свой» врач.  
\- Нет, просто простуда, - кажется, Ая почти смутился. – Но был бы благодарен за осмотр и рецепт на какую-нибудь микстуру или что-то вроде.  
\- Я выгоню всех после трех и приеду. Если ты созрел до того, чтобы позвонить, то это не меньше, чем пневмония, - ядовито огрызнулся врач. – Сейчас, найду, где записать.  
\- Ди, - не слишком уверенная укоризна. – Прекрати.  
\- Я подумаю над этим – если действительно увижу простуду. Так где?  
\- Манхэттен, 280 Вест на 56 улице, - вздохнул Ая, смиряясь. – Я позвоню консьержу, скажу, что тебя ждут в 98ой.  
Доктор буркнул из трубки что-то невнятно-одобрительное и отключился.  
\- Не то чтобы я не был рад снова приехать в «Большое Яблоко», но… - Кроуфорд развернул собеседника к себе раньше, чем тот мог успеть повернуться сам, - что мы здесь делаем?  
Ая глядел из-под ресниц изучающе. Кончики пальцев почти зудели от желания вертеть, теребить короткий ежик волос, прикасаться к коже, но спокойно лежать рядом тоже было неплохо.  
\- И почему вдвоем?  
\- Та новость в «Нью-Йорк Таймс»… - неторопливо начал Ая, легко сжал пальцы на плече, когда Кроуфорд всё-таки дернулся. – Тебя она тоже зацепила. Чем?  
\- Уже видел такое, - пришлось с неохотой выдавить из себя. – В школе. У одного из телекинетиков сорвался контроль над даром, и… Большую часть из оказавшихся под теми перекрытиями хоронили в закрытых гробах.  
Неприятные воспоминания снова вернулись, накатили с той же силой, словно это случилось вчера, и сегодня Кроуфорду на пару с остальными пророками светит тестирование на профпригодность «почему вы не предусмотрели».  
\- Так вот, значит, как это было сделано, - голос Аи донесся, как из-под воды, и Кроуфорд заставил себя вернуться. Иногда ему казалось, что он ещё там, в прошлом, и что-то можно изменить, словно никакого будущего еще не произошло. – Я знал, кто был целью, предполагал – кто заказчик, но не был уверен, что это не случайность.  
Вопросительного взгляда оказалось достаточно, чтобы Ая продолжил:  
\- Сенатор Освальд – один из мелких начальников в Совете Ста. Был. Там, конечно, такой же бардак с кураторами штатов и федералами, как в гражданской власти, но этот был твердый середнячок, не туда и не сюда. А пока мы летели, - он дотянулся до ноутбука, нашел нужную вкладку в браузере, - я порылся и навскидку нашел еще три случая.  
\- Тоже якобы несчастных случаев? – понятно, почему Ая не озвучил сразу систему в этих происшествиях. – А, вижу. Далеко собрался?  
\- До кухни и обратно, честно, - Ая целеустремленно сполз с кровати, нашарил короткое нательное кимоно и уже переводил окно в состояние форточки. – Чай заварю.  
Кроуфорд коротко кивнул, не переставая частью сознания отслеживать звуки, и вернулся к открытым газетным статьям.  
Итак, сенатор в Сент-Луисе. Остальные, судя по местам проживания, сошки поменьше, что-то вроде городских капитанов полиции.  
Обрушившиеся балки загородного дома во время благотворительного бала, массовый психоз в частной школе аккурат при визите муниципальной проверки, стрельба в ратуше от сошедшего с ума охранника, пожар в полицейском участке.  
В общем-то, классика. Все места выбраны сравнительно публичными, в них можно было без проблем попасть при минимальных приложенных усилиях… Повреждения слишком хаотичны, паранормы не пытались выдать их за естественный ход вещей. Тот же Наги, допустим, скорее нашел бы одну-две слабые точки в перекрытиях, а не стал бы, надрываясь, взламывать все чохом. А Шульдих свел бы с ума одного человека, а потом аккуратно подтолкнул бы в том же направлении окружающих.  
Вот оно. Кроуфорд, наконец, ухватил мечущуюся на грани сознания мысль. Все эти паранормы скорее всего надорвались в процессе и потеряли контроль над своим даром, и, вероятно, остались там же среди погибших и коматозников. Значит, нужно искать лишние тела. Которые не опознаны и непонятно, откуда взялись и как там оказались.  
\- Лишние тела… - пробормотал он под нос и инстинктивно обернулся как раз тогда, когда принесший поднос Ая раздумывал, куда бы его пристроить. Спросил:  
\- Почему лишние? – выровнять место на постели удалось быстро. Спасало ещё и то, что дно у подноса было из мешка с мягкими шариками и хорошо держало равновесие.  
От большого пузатого чайника сильно пахло зеленым чаем с медом и имбирем, и Кроуфорд глянул на него с тоской:  
\- А посущественней там пожрать нечего?  
\- Что-то оставалось с вечера, я не смотрел, - Ая пожал плечами. – Так что за лишние тела?  
\- А… это в твоих происшествиях, - адову смесь вылили в большую белую кружку. «Я люблю Нью-Йорк!» и сердечко. С учетом того, кто её держал, вышло вполне сюрреалистично. – Брысь под одеяло, температурный.  
Ая прислонил подушку к спинке и наконец устроился. Осторожно глотнул обжигающего чая и сунул нос в ноутбук:  
\- И кто лишний?  
\- Собственно, исполнители, - короткие волосы щекотали плечо. Сам Кроуфорд периодически задавался вопросом, как Ае при такой стрижке продают спиртное в магазинах. Почувствуй себя педофилом, черт возьми.  
\- Паранормы в качестве одноразовых исполнителей? – Ая протянул скептически, но озабоченно. – С каких это пор так разбазаривают ценный ресурс?  
\- Хуже, - мрачно поправил Кроуфорд. – Я готов поставить деньги на то, что это не оперативники. И даже не необычные гражданские.  
Далеким заревом в глазах напротив мелькнула ярость и пропала, словно прихлопнутая крышкой. Огрызков собственной эмпатии хватило на то, чтобы напряженного внимания было достаточно для продолжения.  
\- Выплеск дара слишком большой и истерический, его плохо или почти никак не контролировали, - начал перечислять Кроуфорд, - в газетных заметках было по паре строк от архитекторов, пожарников, судебных психиатров. Как минимум первые двое говорят, что цепочка событий при происшествии развивалась неправильно. Все это ломается и горит, но не так. Но это было бы ещё ничего.  
\- Дальше?  
\- Боюсь, паранормы были несовершеннолетними. Скорее всего, подростки, не латенты, а давно практикующие. Что-то всерьез разбалансировало их контроль над даром, и без того хрупкий. Гормональный слом во время взросления случается у всех, и обрушить баланс легко, - за собственными логическими выкладками скрывалась очередная большая задница. – Но все же не настолько, чтобы это произошло за полчаса.  
\- Насколько они должны быть сильны, чтобы сделать такое? – Ая коротко указал подбородком на экран. – Это ваш средний по школе уровень? Ниже?  
\- Действительно, - Кроуфорд ещё раз глянул на фотографии, криво улыбнулся: - Ты прав. Я слишком привык мерить возможностями Шульдиха и Наги. Чтобы сделать такое, каждый из паранормов должен входить в двадцатку сильнейших в специальности.  
\- Слишком дорого для мелких сошек, пускай и из Совета Ста, - Ая закашлялся и глотнул своего ядерного чая. Проморгался: - Либо их недавно и внезапно повысили – что вряд ли, мои сведения примерно трехмесячной давности, - либо эта низкая должность – обманка, и они несли ответственность, скажем, на уровне штата. Либо…  
Он замолчал, рассеянно растирая горло, и глядя куда-то в пустоту.  
\- Либо что? – Кроуфорд не стал ждать, пока кое-кто вернется из своей задумчивости обратно сам.  
\- Либо я был прав, а эти долбоебы из Совета Ста так меня и не послушали, - Ая медленно повернул голову, пристально глядя в глаза, - и интерлейкиновая инъекция приводит к взрывному, но кратковременному росту способностей у паранормов.  
Во рту пересохло.  
\- В Штатах сейчас чуть меньше миллиона в той или иной мере бездомных детей. Даже если официальная статистика преувеличивает, то около тысячи доступных паранормов среди них будет. Допустим, половина не привлечет внимания, не знаю, как их ищут, - глаза на покрытом испариной от температуры лице, в красноватых линиях сосудов, были целеустремленно спокойны. Ая завязывал пояс кимоно заново, кутался в одеяло, прижимался к плечу. Абиссинец работал. – Человек сорок окажутся перспективны для дальнейшего академического обучения в вашем духе. Остается шлак, который вполне можно пустить в расход. Не слишком часто и работать не только по Совету Ста. Эффективно и дешево, и можно не заморачиваться с клонами от Цудзи, те наверняка влетают в копеечку, а эмоциональный баланс у них так же ни к черту.  
Кроуфорд молчал.  
\- Поправь меня? – Ая заговорил снова почти через десять минут. – Может, я брежу от температуры?  
\- Я не могу понять одну вещь, - размеренно протянул Кроуфорд, старательно контролируя тон. – Почему тебя не убили-то до сих пор? Превентивно, вне зависимости от правоты.  
Ая смотрел почти с сочувствием.  
\- Я тут эксцентричный чужак, Кроуфорд, - он устроил голову на плече и теперь выдыхал прямо в губы, тепло и влажно: - За мной никого нет кроме команды, большая часть которой принадлежит КР. Психованный одиночка с сомнительным досье, куда в зависимости от целей можно приписать хоть терроризм, в котором Вайсс уже обвиняли, хоть высокие идеалы и погонялово Белого Охотника. Если я вдруг окажусь удобно прав, то текущий покровитель с радостью запоет про чуткое руководство. Если нет, а убить меня будет неудобно, то останется сокрушенно развести руками – «вы же знаете, он неуправляем». Кроме того…  
Ая вдруг развернул к себе ноутбук, отбил короткое сообщение на два адреса – четыре строки со ссылками на «неочевидные убийства» – и уперся мокрым лбом в шею.  
\- Кроме того, может, я ошибаюсь, и нет там никаких детских тел со странными повреждениями, - похоже, работать в полную силу ему пока было противопоказано.  
Температура упала, и теперь начался озноб.  
\- Марш в душ, греться, - Ая только фыркнул, поднимаясь, - и обратно в постель.  
Кроуфорд встряхнул и перевернул подушки, снова открыл практически настежь окно проветривать и ушел на кухню. Жрать хотелось невыносимо, особенно после всплеска адреналина. После того, как хлопнула дверь, заглянул ещё и в ванну, в общем, вернулся обратно в комнату почти через час.  
Окно было прикрыто, а Ая спал, откинувшись на подушку. Щеки у него снова лихорадочно пылали. Забытый ноутбук, оставленный на шерстяном покрывале, натужно гудел вентилятором. Пришлось осторожно закрыть и переложить его на пол.  
До прихода врача оставалось где-то часа два, и Кроуфорд доверился смутному инстинкту, потянувшему в город.  
После ночного дождя асфальт был мокрым, и в воздухе висела влажная взвесь. Он поднял воротник повыше и позволил ногам вести за собой, вспоминая. Выпил отличного кофе в какой-то новой итальянской пекарне и там же купил пакет молотого: не сообразил прихватить с собой из Винчестера – благодаря Хлоэ на кухне у КБ хороший кофе не переводился. В прокуренном баре через пару кварталов захотелось курить – желание, не посещавшее его уже лет пятнадцать. По счастью, кроме мягкого дыма немедленно вспомнилась мокрая бумага закушенного фильтра, желтая махра в когда-то распотрошенной сигарете, и брезгливость пересилила. Впрочем, дыма было вполне достаточно.  
Парк пришлось преодолевать практически бегом – на листьях, казалось, скопились целые горсти воды, и от малейшего дуновения они были готовы вылиться за шиворот.  
Непривычное ощущение внутренней свободы оглушало. Это изумление, оказывается, росло с самого первого разговора с Аей, когда он прилетел выяснять отношения, но за ворохом вдруг возникших дел осознать его раньше толком не получалось.  
Упоминавшаяся в руководствах зависимость представлялась иначе, скорее так, как накатило перед встречей с Мамору Такатори тогда. Как крючок, поддетый между ребер, тянущий следом, поводок, прикрепленный к строгому ошейнику.  
Когда именно эти пыточные инструменты исчезли, сменившись захлестывающими волнами новых эмоций, Кроуфорд не отследил.  
К чувству собственной нужности он оказался не готов. За исключением Хидаки, все ещё зорко следившим за каждым шагом – это, кстати говоря, только прибавляло тому очков, - команда Криптонбранд ничего не знала об Оракуле из Шварц. И плевать хотела на разнообразные негативные коннотации, так сказать.  
Ая едва заметно наметил линии их возможного сотрудничества, а потом талантливо отошел в сторону. От этого не было ощущения брошенности перед новыми отношениями, и его присутствие на периферии отчетливо ощущалось, будто надежный тыл. Но по вопросам сотрудничества с каждым членом КБ свободы было – полной ложкой.  
Что с этими новыми чувствами делать, было пока неясно. Игнорировать не хотелось, случалось слишком много приятных моментов. Слегка пришибленная радостью паранойя еще пыталась неуверенно вспискивать: «Так не бывает! Долго не продлится! Ты нормально не умеешь!»  
Между тем внутренний таймер отсчитал уже час и три четверти бесцельного блуждания. Можно было задержаться и вернуться вечером, но тогда осмотр пройдет без него, а Ая вряд ли перескажет нормально. Кроме того…  
Четкое, на грани Дара, знание того, что стоит ему где-то пропасть, как его начнет искать не только Ая, но и вся команда целиком, странным образом заставляло заткнуться даже паранойю.  
Кроуфорд тряхнул головой, и вместе с брызгами воды с волос эти непривычные размышления о чувствах отступили. Постучал в окно старенького, но вполне бодрого Форда, въезжавшего на подземную парковку высотки, и стекло медленно опустилось.  
\- Где припарковаться? – хмурый латинос сердито выплюнул изо рта выбившуюся из хвоста кудрявую прядь. Кроуфорд объяснил и ушел следом, собираясь перехватить у лифта.  
\- Юки с ним? – в лифте док неприязненно оглядывался, щурясь на яркий свет.  
Кроуфорд молча покачал головой и сунул тому под нос приоткрытый пакет с кофе. Док шумно вдохнул, мечтательно закатил глаза и теперь нетерпеливо постукивал носком ботинка о стенку.  
В прихожей он озадаченно затормозил перед скинутой обувью – Кроуфорд по привычке тоже разулся, кажется, это уже не уйдет – и велел, разыскав под вешалкой тапки:  
\- Иди буди, - краем глаза было видно, что левый носок у него дырявый.  
Ая не спал. Развернулся поперек кровати, положив голову на скрученный ком одеяла, и по напряженной линии плеча Кроуфорд мог гарантировать, что под этим комом у него снятый с предохранителя пистолет.  
Расслабился, увидев, и вытащил руку, убирая оружие в тумбочку. В памяти мелькнула вчерашняя сцена: «В тумбочке обычно не это хранят. Почему не под подушкой? Простыни жаль? – Ружейная смазка пачкается, и пятна от неё пахнут… однозначно».  
Явно заставил себя встать, и Кроуфорд, скрепя сердце, дал ему ровно пятнадцать секунд форы, прежде чем дернуться подхватить.  
\- Да ладно, все уже, - похоже, Ая был смущен. Но успел натянуть не только домашние штаны, но и влезть в кимоно. Подхватил свой драгоценный чайник и пошел на кухню.  
\- Я вижу, - согласился Кроуфорд. Оттуда упоительно пахло: док с бесцеремонностью уличного кота нашел турку сам и вполне успешно священнодействовал.  
\- Похоже, на тебе вполне можно варить кофе вместо печки, - он обернулся и окинул Аю коротким взглядом. – Кому ещё?  
\- Мне, - Кроуфорд оценивающе принюхался и решил, что этому вполне можно доверить свою чашку. – Черный, с сахаром.  
\- Что ты там такое пьешь? – док немедленно сунул нос под крышку Аиного чайника и поморщился. – Ядрено и национально, но пойдет. Я Доминго, но можно просто Ди, привык уже.  
\- Кроуфорд, - он напряженно следил за поставленной на огонь джезвой. Доминго поймал нужный момент и ловко перелил еще одну порцию в чашку.  
Потянулся куда-то вниз и вбок, длинный и деловитый, как муравей, достал фонендоскоп и поманил Аю к себе пальцем. Заставил открыть рот, а потом глубоко и размеренно дышать.  
\- Удивительно, - резюмировал после десяти минут сосредоточенного прослушивания и простукивания. – Ты растешь в моих глазах: действительно просто ангина, легкие чистые. Я даже почти готов поверить, что тебе больше пятнадцати.  
Ая тихо хмыкнул, совершенно, впрочем, беззлобно.  
\- Хотя с новой стрижкой, - Ди стремительно пробежался чуткими пальцами по короткой щетинке волос, разворачивая к себе голову разными сторонами, - больше тебе и не дадут. Ладно, ЧМТ тоже не было, зачем я тебе понадобился? Кроме рецепта на лекарства, я сам купил и привез, кстати, быстро сожрал вот это все.  
\- Дети, - кратко высказался Ая, придвигая к себе мало что не горсть таблеток. – И нет, нечего посылать меня к сестре Марии или Майре.  
\- Дети, - бесстрастно повторил Ди. – И речь, конечно, не о шепотках про сказочную возможность наебать всех и выбраться выше, если сдать парочку неординарно талантливых неудачников представительным людям в дорогих пальто?  
Ая откинулся на спинку стула, запил чаем капсулы. Помолчал, потом спросил:  
\- Сколько было случаев?  
\- Я слышал пять конкретных кличек. И пару непроверенных слухов, когда вожакам хватило мозгов промолчать о том, что их бандах есть такие, - док сгорбился, поставил подбородок на сцепленные ладони, глянул безнадежно: - Сделай с этим что-нибудь, а?  
\- Попробую, - Ая с усилием сглотнул и поморщился, потянувшись за сиропом.  
\- Только не прямо сейчас, - встрепенулся Ди, - я хочу проспать эту ночь, а не нестись штопать тебя и не лечить на операционном столе твою ангину антибиотиками для хирургии. Минимум сегодня и завтра чтоб высовывался только пожрать.  
\- У тебя теперь есть операционный стол? – Ая слабо улыбнулся.  
\- У меня теперь даже небольшая клиника есть, - Ди вздохнул. – Я не спрашиваю, где мальчики получили все эти ножевые и пулевые раны, они не скандалят про размер счета.  
\- Расширяйся, - этот был полезен, и следовало поучаствовать в его судьбе. – До нормальной клиники.  
Ди ошалело моргнул, попытался перебить, но Кроуфорд не дал:  
\- Дойди до Кабальеро, пусть вложится и сделает нормальный центр. Ему пригодится через полгода самому.  
\- Гнать через себя наркоту не дам, - ощерился Ди. – Не стоит и начинать.  
\- Скажешь, Оракул посоветовал. Бесплатно, - чужие этические драмы Кроуфорда сейчас не волновали. – Хватит крепости яиц отстоять свое – через эту клинику пойдут только раненые и деньги. Но последние не пахнут.  
Ди явственно заколебался. Не ради денег – в нем горело призвание, требовало исполнять себя, помогать так много, как было только возможно. Если Кабальеро не дурак и расчувствуется в своем духе, то сообразит взять дока под крыло и будет позволять тому чистоплюйство, лелея старую сентиментальность и давно протухший фамильный гонор.  
Остальное зависит от самого Ди.  
\- Мне нужно будет поговорить с умными, - Ая сменил тему, и мучительная неловкость отпустила: Ди перевел на него взгляд, заставил себя собраться. – Теми, кому хватило мозгов не сдавать своих.  
\- Да они даже со мной не станут! – резонно возмутился он. – Не дураки же!  
\- Вот как раз на этот случай, - неторопливо начал Кроуфорд, чувствуя на себе пристальный взгляд Аи, от которого по спине прокатывался легкий жар, - у нас есть Юки.  
\- Хоть бы раз ты явился без глобальных катаклизмов, - пробормотал Ди.  
Ая его проигнорировал.


	2. Chapter 2

В первый раз Шульдих ничего не понял. Пролетел через чужое сознание со свистом, словно поскользнувшись на запорошенном снегом льду, и затормозил о соседнее сознание практически лбом об забор.  
Фантомной болью обожгло ободранный когда-то нос и подбородок, и Шульдих досадливо потер их ладонью, меняя ощущения. Собственные ассоциативные цепочки слишком отвлекали.  
Он попытался ещё раз, медленно и осторожно, нащупал тонкую, едва заметную грань и аккуратно двинулся глубже. Через секунду он уже стучал зубами на берегу крохотного заснеженного озерца в японском саду. На льду рядом начинались следы сначала его от собственных ног, потом ставшие задницей. Куча мерзлых листьев на другом конце красноречиво намекала, где именно он закончил свой путь.  
Визуализированные щиты. Шульдих искренне, как честный профессионал, восхитился. И попытался заткнуть ехидный внутренний голос, напомнивший, что ему тут если что жить, а не работать.  
Ладно. Где бы тут дорожку к самому сознанию найти? Что у нас там в теории символов есть?  
Ажурный мостик через ручей, втекающий в озерцо, к беседке. Небольшой водопад вдалеке. Какие-то скалы рядом с ним и пещеры в них же.  
Через полчаса, несмотря на морозец, с него градом лил пот, а по снегу было протоптано полсотни тропинок. И хуже того – они затягивались. Выравнивались обратно, словно их заметало снегом, будто смеялись над тщетностью его усилий.  
Собственный облик сменился. Шульдих оглядел старый зеленый тренч и поморщился.  
Его не замечали. Уйти не солоно хлебавши не давала гордость.  
Он зло топнул ногой по идеально гладкому черному льду озерца и с воплем провалился под воду. Ледяная бездна обожгла, стиснула, намокшие волосы и одежда камнем потянули вглубь, и он рванулся прочь, что было сил. Шульдих пробкой вылетел из чужого сознания и с силой откинулся на спинку стула, на котором сидел. Едва не упал. Позор.  
Притушил тревогу официантки, заказав сразу две кружки глинтвейна, и с трудом подавил желание стащить с соседнего диванчика легкий плед. От колотившего озноба казалось, что губы онемели от холода, а одежда осталась мокрой и покрытой ледяной коркой.  
Против него сейчас работало то же самое, что помогало людям, употребляющим плацебо. Следовало успокоиться, иначе у него есть все шансы огрести легкое обморожение на самом деле.  
Глинтвейн принесли быстро, и Шульдих прижался к толстому стеклу губами, обнял ладонями, отогреваясь. Пить пока было нельзя. Частью сознания он отлично понимал, что обвариться мог вполне по-настоящему. Надо было чем-то занять рот и руки, пока вино хоть немного остынет.  
Первую сигарету Шульдих сломал. Слишком сильно надавил о пепельницу, и пришлось прикуривать заново. Со второй дело пошло легче, и руки перестали дрожать.  
Теперь можно было здраво оценить ситуацию. Он шел на легкую прогулку, собираясь собрать информацию у наиболее удобного объекта, и согласно ей выстроить приятную и эффективную схему знакомства. А вышло… вот это.  
Он отвык от серьезного сопротивления. От реального риска проигрыша. Не предположил, что объект мог оказаться с подвохом. Удил щуку, а вытащил русалку с гранатометом.  
Расслабился и успокоился после ликвидации Фарблос и драки в Коа.  
Плохо, очень плохо. Отправить на переобучение, а лучше – на переработку в биоудобрения. Причем вчера.  
Ладно. Шульдих сосредоточенно жевал деревяшку гвоздики. Все заново. Значит, блицкригом не получится. Ну ничего, год у него есть, Кроуфорд обещал.  
Всё-таки там, на озере, было слишком красиво, чтобы сдаваться. Тихо и спокойно, словно никого не было на пару миль вокруг. Он бы там остался, если б разрешили. Пиздец ему.  
Значит, надо устроиться всерьез. Внести обещанную предоплату за три месяца и найти себе незаметную съемную тачку, поводить «объект» по городу, послушать её соседей и знакомых.  
Следующую неделю Шульдих ходил следом: в университет, магазины, парки и метро. Даже успел несколько разочароваться, не найдя ничего выдающегося. Не считать же таким знакомый цветочный магазинчик с четырьмя новыми оболтусами?  
А потом прямо от университета её забрал представительный черный джип с тонированными стеклами. Шульдих сглотнул. По загривку протанцевал канкан мурашек. Сам он из такого как-то положил полдесятка человек и удачно спихнул свои трупы чужим разборкам, а потом наблюдал очередную уличную войну.  
Автомата у водилы не было, только пистолет – Шульдих понял это, когда залез тому в мозги, пытаясь притормозить и успеть пристроиться следом на каком-то подвернувшемся под руку мерседесе.  
Получилось. Но теперь они всё увереннее приближались к деловому кварталу. Очень деловому. Шульдих задрал голову, глянув на самый верх какого-то небоскреба, и едва не уронил шляпу, под которой прятал свои волосы.  
Перед девушкой открыли зеркальную дверь, а потом закрыли. Вот теперь предстояло самое неприятное. Открыться.  
Шульдих позволил дару просочиться сквозь стены, легко зацепил охрану, девушек на ресепшене, самодовольного швейцара…  
Вдох. Водитель решает, что пассажирка что-то забыла, и надо бы девушке вернуть, иначе – упаси Каннон! – может возникнуть неловкость. Шульдих легко проскальзывает следом, не мешая людям находить объяснения самим. Очевидно же, что если посетителя нет в книге пропусков, то он свой, свой.  
С каждым этажом и кабинетом уверенность водителя тает. А с чего он, собственно, прется сюда, если его не вызывали? Давно надо бы в гараже быть, посмотреть, не пройдет ли мимо та красотка с кухни, мечта мужчины, пятый размер, мягкая попа.  
Останавливается в смущении перед нужной дверью и, покрутив головой, словно лобастый щенок, уходит вниз. Женщина в приемной – зовите меня просто Марико, – услышав, приоткрывает дверь сама, оборачивается на оклик шефа и трет висок: надо меньше работать, показалось. Выдох.  
Шульдих бесшумно шагнул в приоткрытую дверь в кабинет большого босса. И замер.  
-…вы ведь снова мне ничего не скажете, - в негромком сильном голосе больше утверждения, чем упрека. – Совсем нечего, Ханеда-сан?  
Адвокат и поверенный – Шульдих прочел на солидной латунной табличке перед входом – удрученно развел толстыми короткими лапками, сощурился сочувственно. Он бы не сказал, даже если бы знал, таковы условия подписанного им договора, профессиональная этика. Но его сочувствие подлинно.  
\- Если бы я мог, дорогая Ая-химе, если бы мне было что… - старомодный хонорифик звучит странно успокаивающе, почти утешая. – Но увы, увы. Вы уже приняли решение?  
\- Насчет продления аренды? – Фудзимия Ая, Ая-тян, девочка-Сосуд, пожала плечами. – Да там и принимать-то нечего. Цены выше рыночных, так зачем мне искать кого-то еще?  
\- Бизнес господина Такатори… не всегда прозрачен, несмотря на то, что он арендует у вас это здание давно, - мягко намекнул старый адвокат. Вряд ли он мог сказать вслух откровеннее. Шульдих коротко проверил его и успокоился: нет, никаких конкретных сведений, имен или лиц, просто очень, очень мутные слухи ходят про клан Такатори в большом городе Токио, и эта водичка не для его опекаемой.  
\- Пусть будет, - Ая решительно тряхнула головой, - мне нравятся жильцы.  
\- Эти юноши, которые работают в магазине? – неодобрительно посетовал адвокат. – Странные личности для сомнительных дел.  
\- Не трогайте ребят, - вежливо отрезала Ая. Шульдих понятия не имел, как она умудрилась соединить одно с другим. – Это не обсуждается.  
Ханеда-сан отступил, не слишком удивившись. Видимо, этот разговор происходил каждый год, как только подходил срок продления договора.  
Шульдих только усмехнулся: неужто мелкий Такатори таким образом платит своеобразную дань бывшему боевому товарищу? Здание должно влетать ему копеечку.  
\- Распишитесь вот здесь, - пальцы-сардельки ловко подхватили тяжелую паркеровскую ручку. – Как ваши успехи в университете?  
\- Я пришлю вам месячный табель, - Ая-тян равнодушно пожала плечами. – И даже не буду возражать против фотографий.  
\- Ну-ну-ну, - увещевающе проворковал Ханеда, - не так всё плохо, деточка.  
Ая обернулась так быстро, что тяжелые черные косы только шлепнули по плечам. Зашипела яростно, наступая:  
\- Не плохо? Что? Эти деньги или то, что он откупается ими от меня вместо того, чтобы приехать? Что меня фотографируют для него на улицах, на парах, в магазинах и в кино?!  
Её ярость ударила по нервам свежей острой метелью, и Шульдих невольно втянул в ноздри воздух, невольно удивившись, что тот не оказался холоднее.  
\- То, что вместо него я очнулась на руках у Сакуры? Что он подумал обо всем заранее, попытался распланировать мою жизнь отдельно – поверенный, целевой счет на образование, это чертово здание почти что в центре! Вы даже предложили мне выбрать мужа, по фотографии! Респектабельного сына уважаемых родителей, готового взять меня, с моей чужой фамилией, и благоразумно не рыться в прошлом невесты с таким приданным?! Покорно проглотить ложь про программу защиты свидетелей?  
Картинно тяжелый вздох Ханеды канул втуне, когда крепкая ладошка с размаху приземлилась рядом с декоративной чернильницей. Крышка на ней подпрыгнула.  
\- Ну хорошо, хорошо… - Ая замолчала так резко, словно её выключили. Застыла, напряженно следя взглядом за поверенным. – Я собирался упомянуть об этом позже, но раз вы так удручены…  
Адвокат с трудом поднял себя из объемного кресла и неторопливо дополз до рабочего сейфа. Открыв его (Шульдих машинально запомнил комбинацию), Ханеда вытащил из него синий бархатный футляр с логотипом известной фирмы.  
Крупные камни размером чуть ли не в половину виноградины, такие темно-синие, что казались черными. Они были бы черными, если бы не неуловимая внутренняя искра внутри. Серьги оттянули уши, и Ханеда убрал наверх растрепавшиеся косы с тонкой шеи странно ловким жестом гаремного евнуха. Поставил на столешницу небольшое зеркало.  
«Виноградины» легли вокруг шеи, и оказалось, что у Аи такие же глаза. Обычные черные, если не приглядываться; очень густо синие, если посмотреть внимательно.  
Вода в замерзшем озере была в точности того же цвета, непроглядная, но с яркой снежной искрой. Ханеда сдвинул ворот непритязательной куртки, чуть открывая грудь, и бросились в глаза инстинктивно развернутые плечи, умеющие такое носить.  
Личинка Снежной королевы, нет, даже куколка. «Юки-онна», - отозвался эхом Ханеда.  
\- Откуда это? – Ая спросила голосом тонким и ломким, как весенняя льдинка.  
\- Курьер фирмы проговорился, что комплект был куплен в Нью-Йорке, - машинально ответил адвокат и осекся под засиявшим взглядом. Пробормотал торопливо: - Может быть, стоит сходить куда-нибудь? Выгулять подарок?  
\- Ваша оговорка – подарок, - Ая отозвалась тихо, но твердо.  
Ханеда оставил эту реплику без внимания с ловкостью, выработанной годами практики работы с нервными клиентами:  
\- Моя жена могла бы помочь вам подобрать платье, - доверительно проворковал он. – Скоро открывается театральный сезон, и в нашей ложе для вас всегда найдется место…  
Он осекся, и Шульдих сначала не понял, почему. Потом пригляделся и заметил: у Аи по щекам катились слезы. Без всхлипываний, просто капали вниз по неподвижному лицу.  
Кажется, она тоже заметила не сразу. Перевела растерянный взгляд на свои руки, когда одна из капель упала на запястье, и наконец заревела, сложив ладони ковшиком и спрятавшись в нем от мира.  
Фарфоровые щеки немедленно вспухли краснотой, длинные серьги-леденцы свесились на них, прилипли, и жутковатый ледяной образ исчез.  
\- Я… извините, - прошептала Ая. У неё был голос девочки, знающей, что буку из-под её кровати только вытащили и вполне натурально убили. В интересах её же безопасности. – Спасибо вам. Нужно ещё что-нибудь обсудить?  
Шульдих отступил за дверь и легко погладил сознание помощницы в приемной. Теперь той показалось, что она слышит всхлипывания.  
Небольшая катастрофа была устранена незаметно и оперативно. Приятно работать с профессионалами. Уже уходя следом за Аей, Шульдих поймал облегчение Ханеды и твердую решимость куда-нибудь его употребить. Он повысит жалование Марико, точно.  
На улице Шульдиху повезло. Следом за джипом Ханеды как раз собиралась выезжать еще одна машина, и Шульдих легко подтолкнул водителя ехать следом, почти без усилия – тому понравилась девушка, и он легко решился проследить её.  
Аю высадили в парке недалеко от магазинчика, и Шульдих поднялся с переднего сиденья, размывая чужие воспоминания и оставив напоследок легкую неприязнь к успевшему запечатлеться образу. Конкурентов он не любил.  
Ая подняла воротник обратно, но серьги не сняла, и теперь неторопливо шла по аллее. Остановилась на декоративном мостике и достала из сумки какую-то старую булку, раскрошила обнаглевшим, жирным парковым голубям. Негромко попросила:  
\- Поговори со мной.  
Шульдих моргнул, не сообразив сначала, к кому она обращается.  
\- Я же тебя вижу, рыжий. Вроде бы не брежу, или нет? Ты кто?  
\- Я телепат, - ляпнул он от неожиданности правду и мысленно чертыхнулся. Собственная тупость в этом городе начинала утомлять.  
\- А я тебе кто? – Ая ничуть не удивилась. Наклонила голову, обнимая себя руками, и серьги-виноградины снова качнулись. Где спрашивается, прятался хороший вкус Абиссинца в пору рыжих свитеров?  
\- А ты мой якорь, - в конце концов, подхваченные Кроуфордом шуточки нередко оказывалась чем-то большим. «Прямо так и скажи», да? – Я долго пытался жить отдельно, но сейчас решил, что лучше познакомиться до того, как тебе приволокут мою невменяемую тушку.  
\- Якорь… А тебя что, уносит течением?  
Вот теперь Шульдих вздрогнул. Да, легко подхваченная игра ассоциациями с непонятным типом, набивающимся если не в поклонники, так в знакомые, простое совпадение.  
Вот только именно так называли не сумевших «зацепиться» телепатов, ставших заложниками своего дара. А в «течение» сливались разумы людей в толпе, практически мгновенно, и выбраться из него со слабыми щитами было практически нереально.  
\- Ты ведь всерьез, - Ая запрокинула голову, придирчиво рассматривая. – Это не шутка какая-нибудь, а на самом деле. А почему ты со мной договариваешься?  
\- В смысле?  
\- Почему ты не заставил меня делать то, что тебе нужно, не спрашивая? – простая логика. Действительно. Шульдих подавил желание неловко поерзать и сам себе изумился: это вот он сейчас смущен? – Не говори, что не можешь – ты ведь был вместе со мной в офисе сегодня, и сомневаюсь, что тебя приглашали. Ты плохой телепат? Или благородный?  
\- Ну, знаешь ли! – Шульдих оскорбленно ощетинился и дернул за ближайшее попавшееся под дар сознание: блондинка-европейка, прогуливавшаяся неподалеку, вдруг вполне технично подбросила вверх ноги в классическом канканном замахе. Мелькнуло светлое кружево чулок, послышался треск юбки. Шульдих отвел глаза и снова повернулся к Ае.  
\- Очень круто, - согласилась та. Голос на секунду дрогнул, но выровнялся. – Для пятнадцатилетнего, скажем. Но это не ответ.  
\- У тебя природные щиты, - обида переплавилась в глухое раздражение, ноющую занозу. Начал просыпаться страх, поскребся изнутри кривым когтем: я тут, Шульдих, помнишь? Он помнил. Очень хорошо. Можно подумать, ему могло повезти с якорем. – И даже если бы я пробился, звать меня обратно тебе все равно пришлось бы добровольно, без моего контроля. Поэтому я пришел познакомиться.  
\- Не «познакомиться», а «представиться», - поправила его Ая, как поправляет отличница и староста класса безнадежного двоечника, и Шульдих на автомате сначала кивнул, потом собрался возмутиться, но не успел. Ая тут же пояснила: - Представляется тот, кому собеседник был известен раньше. Ты знал, что я твой якорь. Откуда?  
\- Я тебя искал-искал и наконец нашел? – предположил он.  
\- Скорее уж долго ходил кругами, пока мог себе позволить, - пренебрежительно фыркнула Ая. Уже лелеяла будущую власть? – И гордился собственным пофигизмом. Нет, я о другом – когда ты понял, что это я?  
Шульдих помолчал, глядя в сторону, потом скосил на неё глаза: Ая продолжала неторопливо крошить голубям булку. Пальцы у неё немного дрожали.  
\- У меня было целых два года, понимай - не хочу. И щитов у тебя тогда тоже не было.  
\- Ты что, спер меня из больницы и проверял в своё удовольствие на коматознице? – она вдруг осеклась, с силой закусив губу.  
Дойти до этого эпизода совместной истории так быстро Шульдих тоже не планировал и потому снова молчал, не представляя, как здесь можно вывернуться. В который раз прошлое мешало ему, отравляло жизнь и настроение. Сам он забывал старые игры быстро, но окружающие такой снисходительностью не баловали.  
Допустим, Наги прикроет его перед Такатори, в красках расписав, зачем и почему вдруг кому-то снова понадобилась Ая-тян, Кроуфорд, скорее всего, притормозит Абиссинца. Но безобразного скандала с выяснением отношений все равно не миновать.  
\- Понятно, - продолжила Ая дрогнувшим голосом. – Понятно.  
\- Сколько ты об этом знаешь?  
\- Достаточно, чтобы понять, что мне не нужно знать больше, - она резко повернулась, пристально уставилась этими жуткими темно-синими глазами. Судорожно облизнула губы, шумно вдохнула: – И не стану слушать тебя, если ты вдруг решишь мне рассказать.  
\- Почему? – Шульдих так опешил, что даже перестал мысленно сетовать на то, что не в силах её читать. И бояться почти перестал. – В тех событиях, между прочим, еще и твой брат участвовал. А кто сегодня размазывал сопли по сапфировому гарнитуру только потому, что не получил и весточки?  
Она отшатнулась, прижав ладонь ко рту, в глазах снова блеснули слезы, и Шульдих почувствовал слабое удовлетворение. Потом все-таки выругал себя за него – с этой нельзя было играть, нужно было договариваться. Унесенные, Шульдих, помнишь? Вот это тебя ждет, если девочка не захочет тебя вытаскивать.  
\- Ты как, думаешь, я совсем дура или всё-таки с проблесками? – Ая быстро взяла себя в руки и яростно зашептала. Голос у неё то и дело срывался. – Я что, не понимаю, чем он занимается, если имеет возможность делать мне такие подарки? Я же не Сакура, которая себя-то с трудом помнила, когда про него говорила!  
Шульдих невольно вспомнил тот розовый вязкий мёд сознания Томоэ и поневоле согласно скривился.  
\- Он успешен в том, что делает – а значит, хорошо понимает, какие меры безопасности мне требуются, - Ая швырнула голубям остатки булки одним куском, едва не пришибив самого тупого, и быстро зашагала дальше по аллее. Шульдих нагнал её в три шага, подстроился к темпу. – Так что не смей говорить мне про брата больше! Это больно.  
Он почувствовал облегчение, смешанное с непонятной горечью. Якорь устанавливала правила общения: это сильно упрощало жизнь, хотя и лишало привлекательного богатства оттенков.  
\- Хорошо. О чем ещё нельзя? – раз уж она сама подняла эту тему, Шульдих поторопился развить успех.  
Ая повернула к нему голову, снова вгляделась в лицо. Что она ищет, он не знал.  
\- Ты действительно… Я все время забываю, что это на самом деле, - снова напомнила себе вполголоса, сильно сцепила пальцы в замок. – Я предлагаю тебе не мучиться.  
\- Гильотину сразу? – неловко пошутил Шульдих в ответ, холодея. Такие предложения отродясь хорошо не заканчивались.  
\- Нет, - она помотала головой, и растрепанные косы подпрыгнули. – Я могу прямо сейчас пообещать, что постараюсь вытащить из твоего омута – ну, или откуда там надо. Ну, знаешь, просто жалко тебя чисто по-человечески. И не нужно будет пытаться что-то вымучивать, раз уж больше нам не о чем поговорить.  
Его мало что могло взбесить в жизни так, как эти старательно декларируемые общечеловеческие ценности, и сейчас Шульдих был очень занят: он дышал. Неторопливо, размеренно, контролируя ритм и особенно дар. Он, ебать всех Старейшин разом, не абстракция и не объект для чужого гуманизма! И никогда не был. Даже когда уплывал один, без якоря, цепляясь за команду или за любое яркое сознание в общем потоке.  
\- Тебе же тяжело со мной разговаривать, - заторопилась она. – Ты не знаешь, как и о чем. И зачем вообще. Что нужно от якоря в сухом остатке? Держать тебя за руку? Звать, чтобы ты не уплывал в бреду? Я буду это делать и без этого раздражающего… - она запнулась и долго искала слово, - менуэта. Ты говоришь, что приходил знакомиться, чтобы если тебя привезут, я не покрутила никому пальцем у виска. Познакомился, все, можно больше не париться. Подходит?  
«Подходит?» - так всегда говорила старая ведьма Рут, одна из Старейшин. Шульдих дернул головой, отгоняя иррациональное оцепенение, и еще раз напомнил себе: Рут мертва. Обожаемого ею Мира Порядка не состоялось.  
А этой девчонке ты низачем не нужен, чтобы она стала играть в подчинение.  
\- Всегда терпеть не мог легкие дорожки, - Шульдих заставил себя ухмыльнуться, и сработало – старый ужас неохотно отступил, сменился привычной успокаивающей безбашенностью. – Зато у меня есть другой вариант.  
Ая настороженно сжала в кулаке одну из кос, и Шульдих, наконец, заметил её нервозность, почти панику. Неужели так же боится под своей воинственностью?  
\- Ты, насколько я знаю, сдаешь квартиры, - улыбка сделалась такой широкой, что Шульдих на секунду заподозрил, что кончики рта сейчас порвутся к чертям, - даже если там три жилых этажа, а верхний отдан под качалку, получается минимум две квартиры на каждом. Четыре котенка из новых Вайсс и ты – арифметика, царица наук, как бы намекает нам, что какая-то простаивает. Как насчет ещё одного жильца?  
Страх холодил затылок, но руку Шульдих предлагал твердо, и она не дрожала.  
Её ладошка оказалась ледяной и влажной, но крепкой. Пожалуй, следовало делать ставку на фамильное безрассудство. Фудзимия, всё-таки.


	3. Chapter 3

Крышка капсулы зашипела и отщелкнулась, и женщина, чертыхаясь и цепляясь за края, умудрилась встать. Со спины с вязким шлепком отвалился комок слизи, и она торопливо прижала ладонь ко рту, пережидая тошноту.  
Уверилась, что может стоять, и провела ладонью по телу, стирая остатки. Кое-где они отваливались сами, но вот грудь и голени пришлось оттирать. Она отжала волосы прямо в капсулу, и под конец обтерла ступни, шагнув на неестественно гладкий прохладный пол.  
От прикосновения к нему проснулись светлячки. Выложили своим мерцанием вполне понятную дорожку, и женщина неторопливо зашагала по ней, заново привыкая к своему телу. Темнота была непривычно непроницаемой, действительно без малейшего лучика света, не позволяя даже ощущать стены комнаты вокруг.  
Комнаты, не пещеры – она была в этом вполне уверена. Воздух был сухим и чем-то пах, словно рядом с воздуховодом кто-то кинул на жаровню охапку трав. Не было слышно бегущих по стенам капель, а в пустой пещере было бы отличное эхо.  
Дорожка из светлячков кончилась у стены, и женщина осторожно прижала к ней ладонь. Очень гладкий, почти шелковистый материал, не похожий ни на дерево, ни на камень, ни на металл. От прикосновения стена вздрогнула и раздвинулась, и женщина заморгала от слабого почти серого света, ударившего в глаза.  
В этой комнате пахло водой, так что она покрутила головой в поисках источника влаги. Опознать в небольшом поддоне ванну оказалось несложно, как и разобраться в системе вентилей. Внутри качнулась слабая гордость – всё это было не сложнее, чем то, чем ей приходилось пользоваться до этого.   
Незнакомые знаки на флаконах, смутно похожие на руны или островную письменность, вдруг стали понятны. Она старательно прочла все этикетки вслух, шепотом и по слогам, прислушиваясь к собственному голосу. Он стал чуть ниже, но в целом привычные интонации остались те же.   
Отмытые от слизи волосы распушились охапкой тугих локонов, и она закусила губу – с ними она будет похожа на овцу. Ладно. С этим наверняка можно что-нибудь сделать.   
Стоило открыть затычку в ванной и встать, как стеклянная шторка отодвинулась с другой стороны – чуткий слух уловил металлический скрежет в стене. Ничего особенного, просто механический ворот, вращающий систему рычагов.   
А вот с этой стороны ванной было зеркало, и женщину против воли пробрало ужасом. Как она изменилась? Остались ли шрамы, изуродовавшие лицо? Следы пыток? Вряд ли, но…  
Некрасивой она не нужна, но насколько этот проект вообще ценен для создателей? Потратились ли они на дорогое лечение?  
Под руки удачно попалось полотенце – махровое, в южном стиле, оно отлично впитывало воду. Женщина торопливо обтерлась, с недоумением и облегчением ощупывая тело: шрамов не было.   
Закрутила полотенце на волосах и шагнула ближе к зеркалу. Свет тут же стал ярче.  
Образ в зеркале… был намного моложе, чем она запомнила себя. Навскидку лет двадцать, исчезли тени под веками и у висков, смягчилась линия губ. Немного другой цвет волос, но – она оценивающе прищурилась – этот кроваво-красный тоже подходил к сине-зеленым глазам.   
\- Осмотрелась? – голос прокатился по коже, словно от потолка, и она передернула плечами, чувствуя легкое разочарование.  
С учетом ситуации хотелось бы чего-то более… торжественного.  
\- Твой случай – первый в истории, - напомнил голос, - привлекать к нему внимание неразумно. Это, если хочешь, разведка.  
Чтение мыслей не удивляло, скорее наоборот: странно было, что это было и всё, что ей продемонстрировали.  
\- Разведка – это то, что я умею хорошо, - осторожно согласилась женщина. – Как меня зовут?  
\- А ты не знаешь? – немедленно парировал голос. – Рядом с тобой лежат документы. Дотянись и прочти.  
\- Китада, - она запнулась. Имя казалось очень приятным. – Китада Ханаэ.  
Оно легло в сознание, словно всегда там было.   
\- И как?  
\- Оно мое, - заныла голова, но от довольства хотелось сладко потянуться. – Хорошее имя. Но я…  
\- У тебя будет пара недель – освоиться. Потом… Что? – в голосе было легкое раздражение.  
\- Мне нечем отплатить тебе, - этот вопрос нужно было прояснить как можно скорее. – Что я буду должна?  
\- Своё время, - фыркнули наверху. Помолчали, потом нетерпеливо продолжили: - Послушай, у нас не будет времени на чрезмерное уважение. Ты нашла материалы о возможности случившегося, молодец. Только поэтому я стала с тобой возиться.  
\- В них ничего не говорилось о тебе, - Китада чувствовала себя так, словно идет по тонкому-тонкому насту в туфлях на шпильках и платформе. Неправильно поставишь ногу – увязнешь по пояс. – Там даже упоминалось, что ты враждебна.  
\- Можешь называть меня Мая, - проворчали наверху. – Ты – научный проект. Среди прочего я исследую возможности человеческого тела, а твоё согласие и мотивация представлялись наиболее весомыми. Чужие мнения меня не заботят.  
\- Ты как-то… изменила меня?  
\- Немного. Это показалось интересной идеей. Ты была быстрой, а сейчас стала ещё быстрее – пока ты не научишься драться заново или не активируешь старые навыки, это поможет. В крайнем случае, сможешь просто сбежать, - от последнего предположения Китада искренне оскорбилась. – И глупая гордыня тебе не поможет тоже.  
\- Прости… Мая. Что я должна узнать? – нужно собраться. Чем раньше она освоится, тем быстрее сможет заняться поисками.  
\- Как я уже сказала, у тебя будет немного времени. Ты выйдешь в маленький городок, так пока что будет проще. Проведешь в нем столько времени, пока вся твоя память не станет активной. Чтобы тебе было легче выверять свои слова и поступки о местных, я дала тебе способность ощущать чувства других, - тревога немного отпустила. Китада помнила себя юной: внимание к чувствам других точно не было частью приоритетов. – Но это всё.  
\- Когда я смогу заняться поисками? – Без этого все теряло смысл.  
\- Ты вообще о чем-нибудь кроме этого думаешь? – Мая почти рассердилась. – Ладно… Ладно, я знала, что обратная сторона прекрасной мотивации, которую дает любовь – это подчиненность очень конкретной цели.   
Китада заставила себя промолчать в ожидании ответа.  
\- Как только ты полностью освоишь рабочую память, можешь ехать в столицу. Там твои поиски будут успешнее.  
\- А разве ты… - недостойный писк умер раньше, чем Китада закончила фразу.  
\- Я не стану обнаруживать себя только для того, чтобы ты могла сразу найти того, кого ищешь, - сухо уведомила Мая. – Не говоря уже о том, что сокращение времени твоей активности не в моих интересах. Я буду наблюдать за тобой, но не вмешиваться.   
Глупо было надеяться, что это может оказаться так легко.  
\- Сейчас обернись, - неожиданно властный голос напомнил первую наставницу, и Китада вздрогнула. – На полке лежит твоя первая одежда и кошелек. Не самая интересная, так что необходимость привести себя в порядок можешь считать своим первым делом. В конце концов, внешность имеет значение, верно?  
Иронию Китада проигнорировала – она уже рылась в ворохе шмоток. Нижнее белье вполне приличное. Бюстгальтер, литера D. Она привычно свела руки на спине, застегивая, и озадаченно замерла, когда бюст приподнялся намного, ну… выше, чем был.  
Китада провела ладонью по изгибу, попробовала подпрыгнуть и досадливо нахмурилась: как нормально бегать и драться с этим выменем? С такой грудью уходят рожать как можно быстрее. В мысленном списке покупок появилась первая пометка: купить что-то утягивающее для тренировок.  
Пришлось проверить так же каждую деталь гардероба и потратить на это еще почти час времени. Нужные понятия всплывали в памяти мгновенно, стоило только мысленно спросить себя о них, и под конец Китада вполне освоилась.  
Последними надела туфли, с силой уперлась в пол, раскачивая ступню и проверяя крепость каблука, и коротко кивнула самой себе: на первый раз приемлемо. В таких она сможет и бежать, и драться.  
\- Мая? – спросила она осторожно. – Я готова.  
Сверху не ответили, но отодвинулась еще одна стена, и на полу зажглась очередная дорожка огней. Она вывела к самому выходу, и снаружи Китада только одобрительно сощурилась, запоминая приметы места: здание выглядело давно заброшенным и нежилым, хотя дорога, которая вела к нему, была новой. После тишины внутри здесь оказалось множество звуков, и она замерла, распознавая каждый из них.  
Первая задача глубокого погружения: понять общество вокруг достаточно, чтобы иметь возможность действовать в нем. Управлять им.  
Со стороны дороги послышался мерный шум, и Китада быстро отступила обратно к зданию, прислонилась к строительным лесам. Прищурилась, оценивая вышедшего из машины человека: не боец и только приблизительно знает, кого ищет. Скорее всего, просто нанятый водитель, которому сказали забрать отсюда женщину и отвезти в определенное место. А теперь он не знает, что делать. Подходящий вариант для первого контакта.  
На лице мужчины явственно отразилось облегчение, когда она вышла навстречу. И – неумело, но старательно скрываемое вожделение. Вот она, эта странная двойственность: Китада неуверенно, почти застенчиво улыбнулась, позволила пристегнуть себя к сиденью ремнем, доставив мужчине бурную радость и внимательно отслеживая смутную область, отделявшую её чувства от чужих.  
Четкой грани не было, напротив, эмоции словно превратились в дополнительный орган чувств, вроде осязания. Понятно. Вот это, надо понимать, и есть эмпатия. Воистину божественный подарок.  
Ехали они быстро, но недолго. Даже слишком быстро – Китада вжалась в кресло и размеренно дышала. Короткое обращение к памяти подтвердило: эта скорость была сравнительно небольшой, совсем немного до предельно допустимой в городской черте.  
Они проехали через удивительно чистую площадь с большим фонтаном в центре и свернули в неприметную улочку сразу за книжным магазином.   
\- Сюда, сюда, дорогая, - здесь их уже ждали. Удивительно бодрая для своего возраста старуха спустила с рук толстого серого кота и замахала на водителя: - Свободен, давай, довез - и молодец, девочке нужно отдохнуть, езжай себе!  
Китада вышла из машины, не обернувшись. Ноги подгибались от страха: память молчала. Этой женщины в ней не было.  
\- Извините, я не помню… - смущенно начала Китада.  
\- Не помнишь меня? Я понимаю, понимаю, мне рассказали про травматическую амнезию, - успокаивающе забормотали в ответ не слишком внятно, старуха уже зажигала на кухне свет. – Ничего-ничего, бабушка Момоэ приглядит за тобой, пока не станет лучше. А память, так что память, может, и будет польза от того, что я привезла, а? Ты разувайся, разувайся, Ханаэ-сан.  
Китада в последний момент сумела затормозить у порога, скрючилась, скидывая туфли. Неловко предложила:  
\- Может, по имени, Момоэ-сан? Я Китада.  
Быстрый взгляд через плечо был на удивление ясен и пронзителен, и Китада невольно чертыхнулась: с престарелой орлицей надо было держать ухо востро, не обманываясь внешней дряхлостью.  
\- Ну, не скажу, что амнезия не пошла тебе на пользу, Китада-тян, - та споро собирала на стол, - ты явно стала вежливее. Да и выглядишь лучше, знаешь ли.  
\- Спасибо, бабушка Момоэ, - Китада заставила себя проглотить насмешку. Нельзя было сейчас перехватывать темп разговора: пусть старуха чувствует радость от маленькой победы и бубнит в своё удовольствие. Чем больше она будет трепаться, тем больше можно узнать и меньше нужно открывать рот.  
И надо приучить себя не убирать эмпатию – Китада наверняка пропустила за это время массу полезного, когда инстинктивно закрылась от страха. Так что сейчас вымыть руки, успокоиться и вернуться. Слушать, поддакивать. Думать.  
Она вышла из ванной, когда пульс и дыхание унялись и пришли в норму.   
\- Вы знаете город, Момоэ-сан? – Китада взяла в руки палочки, понимая, что ощущает их, как чужие. Теорию она помнила, а вот с практикой предстояли проблемы.   
\- Ох ты бедолажная, - Момоэ-сан, конечно, поняла с первого взгляда, но шарить по ящикам в поисках других приборов не стала, а взяла за руку, показывая, как надо сложить пальцы: - Вот, вот так держи, аккуратно, да не заставляй себя, пусть тело вспомнит.  
Еще минут пять Китада прочертыхалась, пытаясь подцепить палочками омлет, но потом дело пошло на лад. Было вкусно.  
\- Так что вы привезли, бабушка Момоэ? – надо было отвести от себя этот пристальный взгляд, под которым кусок не лез в горло, и Китада торопливо отпила прозрачно-золотистого зеленого чая. Легкая горечь прекрасно подходила к сладости крохотных полупрозрачных печеньиц.  
\- Архив твой привезла килограммов на пять, видать, дневники ты вела, - сообщила Момоэ и довольно сощурилась, когда Китада со звоном бросила палочки на тарелку и рванулась из-за стола: - Все печати стоят, не бойся, не распаковывали.  
Полдня Китада провела в спальне, разложив на кровати содержимое запечатанного пакета. По счастью, дневники оказались пронумерованы, а вот ноутбук, к сожалению, разряжен. Она воткнула его в сеть и взялась читать.  
Всю первую тетрадь пришлось то и дело обращаться к памяти – значение нужного иероглифа всплывало в голове не сразу, но уже к середине второй Китада почти не замечала этого: действие перешло в разряд инстинктивных.  
Она выпила оказавшийся под рукой суп с подноса, даже не повернув головы. Остановилась, когда ложка заскребла по дну тарелки.  
Этот архив оказался нереальной удачей, удивительным подарком судьбы – или же это сама Китада давно предполагала, что кто-то вроде Маи может существовать?  
Рукописные дневники закончились вовремя: когда Китада сложила их обратно в кейс и посмотрела на часы, то поняла, что прошло что-то около четырех часов.  
В желудке заурчало, и она кинула взгляд на полностью зарядившийся ноутбук. Закрыла кейс – пальцы привычно набрали код.  
И встала, прижимая ноутбук к груди. Дневники закончились на переводе её под руководство Персии на должность связной группы Вайсс.  
Главное должно было быть там. И показывать Момоэ свою реакцию она не собиралась.  
В городе должен найтись хоть один приличный ресторан с розеткой для ноутбука. А сумка под него у Китады была.  
Момоэ проводила её странным взглядом: то ли насмешливым, то ли одобрительным, а, может быть, и всё вместе. Старуха точно знала намного больше, чем готова была рассказать, это безошибочно ощущалось и без эмпатии.  
От свежего воздуха закружилась голова, и Китада заставила себя отвлечься от содержимого ноутбука. За полчаса она обошла весь центр небольшого городка, заметив и несколько магазинов готовой одежды, и спорткомплекс, и несколько ресторанов.  
Меньше всего вопросов клиенту будут задавать в самом дорогом, так что Китада решительным шагом направилась в наиболее вычурное здание.  
Потратила пятнадцать минут на меню и наконец открыла ноутбук. От списка из пяти файлов с досье в отдельной папке заледенели руки. Четыре из них Китада пролетела одним махом, только вспоминая – узнавая заново? – повороты чужих судеб. А вот пятый затормозил её надолго.  
Китада листала фотографии, понимая, что значительная их часть, скорее всего, принадлежала к её личному архиву. На самых ранних тот, кого она искала, был намного моложе, чем Китада его запомнила. А вот последние…  
Плохие снимки, видимо, кадры с камер наблюдения. Но движения… движения были те же. Поворот головы, движение рук и плеч, знакомые чуть резковатые жесты. Она потянулась погладить экран, суеверно отдернула руку.  
Это он. Мая не обманула. И в столице его будет проще найти.  
Китада заставила себя успокоиться и перевести дух. Прежде чем читать аналитику и размеченные по времени отчеты по операциям, надо было поесть.   
Еда показалась необыкновенно вкусной. Настоящей, такой, какой и должна быть, словно упавшая в ладони надежда сделала её существование здесь более реальным.  
Значит, всё было не зря. Все приложенные усилия, эта жутковатая сделка… Осталось только прийти в себя и вернуться. Есть четкий, яркий след, хотя и остывший за эти – она сверилась с датами – пять лет. А искать она умеет.  
Китада расплатилась за обед и сразу заказала себе еще большой чайник с чаем. Теперь, успокоившись, можно было выстраивать внутреннюю логику происходящего.  
Наблюдательная работа за группой Вайсс была поставлена грамотно, хотя некоторые свои комментарии она читала с удивлением. По краю сознания скользнул старый позывной – Манкс – и канул в память, так ничем и не отозвавшись.   
Потом комментарии выросли в полноценные аналитические отчеты для Персии, и она только слабо улыбнулась, узнавая это свое изумление. Он всегда умел принимать нестандартные решения, может быть, как раз потому, что смотрел на ситуацию с учетом своих личных целей.  
Отчет о смерти Рэйдзи ударил, словно тараном. Сюити мертв, Вайсс распались и пропали каждый, куда смог?  
Нет. Спасительное отрицание помогло остановить панику. Китада скрипнула зубами, приветствуя собственную ярость. Никто не уйдет от неё так легко.   
Гнев помог, прояснил разум, превратил решимость в одержимость. Только после того, как она увидит тело. Да и после… возможны варианты. В конце концов, разве Мая не воскресила её саму?   
Остальные материалы пролетели перед глазами быстро. Китада впитывала оперативные данные, как губка, то и дело обращаясь к карте страны, выставляя ориентиры. Разброс выходил большой, ей нужно как можно скорее преодолеть страх и найти себе машину. Может, за рулем будет не так жутко.  
Отчеты оборвались резко, но это её уже не удивило. В последнем упоминалась оперативная сводка о Вайсс-2, видимо, тогда её и взяли. Кончилось это плохо, но надо узнать точно, как именно. И Китада четко представляла себе, у кого она сможет получить максимум информации, не засветившись на всю организацию раньше времени.  
Итак. Она прикрыла глаза. Пара дней, максимум неделя – на приличный гардероб на разные цели и на восстановление навыков вождения. Параллельно нужно будет дочитать остальные материалы, которые были в памяти компьютера. Скорее всего, эти сведения сильно устарели, но прежде чем забивать голову чем-то новым, нужно хорошо представлять себе внутреннюю картину произошедшего в прошлом.   
Кто, зачем, почему. Какие интересы переплелись, чьими руками их добивались. Пара упоминаний о противниках там была. Китада отметила себе группу Шварц.   
Всё это нужно было уложить в голове, так что она закрыла ноутбук и улыбнулась официанту, заказывая десерт.  
Но воздушный вишневый пирог в европейском духе на этот раз показался безвкусным.  
Две недели пролетели быстро, хотя под конец Китада уже скрипела зубами, злясь на задержку. Но дело того стоило: за это время как раз восстановили старые документы, включая водительские права, паспорт и так далее.   
Поэтому сейчас она подъехала к смутно знакомому району в пригороде Токио. Покружила по улицам на своей старенькой неприметной машинке и сделала себе отметку: рядом с нужным балконом, в паре метров, проходила толстая ветка.  
Соблазн спрятать волосы под париком, а глаза – за линзами был велик, но, поразмыслив, Китада ограничилась ветровкой с капюшоном.   
Густые сумерки сменились ночью, когда она бросила машину в паре кварталов и перешла на легкий бег. Мало ли кто бегает трусцой в спортивном костюме.  
Прыгнуть на балкон удалось практически бесшумно. Китада тут же прижалась к стене и, аккуратно переступив через натянутую у самого пола прозрачную нить, шагнула внутрь.  
Быстро качнулась в сторону, уходя от удара, улыбнулась, перекатываясь через постель к двери, и хлопнула ладонью по выключателю, успев зажмуриться.  
Яркий свет ударил из-под потолка, и мужчина отшатнулся, прикрывая глаза.  
\- Ты стал медленней, Рэй, - Китада позволила голосу стать в конце фразы ощутимо ниже и тише. – А с виду не скажешь.  
\- Звучит, как фраза из манги, - фыркнул он в ответ, торопливо нашаривая на тумбочке очки. – Чувствую себя идиотом. Прекрасные дамы ко мне в окно еще не лазили.  
\- Я польщена, - Китада резко сдернула с головы капюшон. Теперь главным было не упустить контроль над эмпатией.  
От Рэя полыхнуло изумлением, радостью и сразу – недоверием.  
\- Кит, - осторожно начал он. Сглотнул: - Кит, это действительно ты?  
Чего он ждет? Какой была та, другая, которую он помнил? Эта Китада его просто вычислила: дневники были явно подчищены. А та?  
\- Я не знаю, Рэй, - усталость этой двухнедельной судорожной гонки вдруг накатила, чуть не свалив с ног. Китада позволила себе съехать по стене прямо там, где стояла, не пряча слабость. – Не знаю, та ли я, кого ты помнишь.  
\- Мая, она… не обещала, что всё пройдет гладко, - выдохнул он, подходя. – Что твою личность удастся полностью восстановить. Что эта идея с архивом поможет.  
\- Ты снова меня спас, Рэй, - Китада равнодушно смотрела, как он приблизился. – Тебе-то это было зачем? Ты же, слава богам, никогда не был в меня влюблен.  
\- Вставай, - Рэй встряхнул её за плечо. – Пойдем, разуешься хоть, и я тебе все расскажу.  
Его чувства изменились. Вмешиваться в них почти не пришлось: Рэй всегда был уверен в том, что делает, а эту операцию он ещё и планировал не один. Так что сейчас Китада грелась в робкой радости, с облегчением повиснув на локте. Когда-то раздражавший её мужской протекционизм она теперь могла повернуть в почти любую нужную сторону.  
\- Так зачем? – пальцы грела большая мужская кружка. Успевший закурить Рэй смотрел пристально и оценивающе.  
\- Я-то никогда не был, да, - он усмехнулся. – Повезло мне. А вот тебя удалось вытащить как раз потому, что ты рвалась сюда, к Королю.   
\- Зачем, Рэй? – голос дрогнул. Очень убедительно.  
Он глубоко вздохнул и даже отвел глаза. Невероятно.  
\- Говорят, история повторяется дважды: один раз как трагедия, и второй – как фарс. Ты будешь очень смеяться, но я опять хочу тебя завербовать. Как десять лет назад.  
Китада изумленно распахнула глаза, чувствуя, как отваливается челюсть. Буквально.  
\- Ты не охренел, Рэй? Мне есть, чем заняться!  
\- Сюити лежит уже четыре года и подождет тебя ещё пару месяцев, - отрезал Слон из Крашерс, глава разведдепартамента Критикер. – А нам срочно нужно внедрять своего паранорма к Мейгану. Отработаешь свое воскрешение, пока Мая отшлифует технологию.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Я не буду с вами работать, - молодой ученый смотрел брезгливо и с легкой опаской, словно на недодавленного таракана. – Я отказал «Корин» с самого начала, когда директором еще был ваш брат, Такатори Масафуми.  
Наги невольно поежился и тихо порадовался, что разговор ведет не он сам. Скосил глаза на шефа: Мамору и бровью не повел на такую встречу.  
\- Вы согласились с нами встретиться, - негромко напомнила Рекс. Её реплика повисла в воздухе этаким знаком вопроса. – Полагаю, у вас есть как минимум научный интерес.  
\- Кикути-сэнсей, - неторопливо начал Мамору, - как вы думаете, зачем мне этот проект?  
\- Затем же, зачем и «Кавайи Фармасьютикалс», - Кикути поморщился, - позорить академическую науку за счет вот таких же гламурных девиц.  
Он выразительно кивнул на темно-синие пряди короткой стрижки Рекс.  
\- Вы залезли в ДНК – ДНК! – только ради того, чтобы модные дуры могли подогнать свой фенотип под последние новинки из Парижа и Лондона или новый сезон любимых анимэ! И залезете еще дальше, поскольку эта дрянь порождает ажиотажный спрос.  
\- Так вы ещё и экономист? – поощрил Такатори. Очень терпеливо.  
\- У меня просто есть мозг, и я умею считать, - Соити Кикути пренебрежительно фыркнул, - алые, синие, зеленые волосы! Фиалковые глаза, сантиметровые ресницы! Неестественные для расы черты! «Вам больше не нужно рисовать красивую женщину поверх вашего собственного лица!» «Подбери свой цвет на этот месяц!» «В этом сезоне в моде гипнотический взгляд чуть раскосых глаз и оттенки фуксии!»  
\- Но вы не можете не признавать, что технология безопасна и прошла все этапы сертификации, - Мамору слушал с искренним – Наги присмотрелся – интересом. Почти одобрением. – И достаточно сложна, чтобы её практически нереально было повторить.  
\- Да, в ближайшие пять лет минимум все сливки ваши, - буркнул Кикути. – А то и больше. Традиционной пластической хирургии уже пришлось подвинуться, а если вы придумаете еще парочку фокусов, то она и вовсе перейдет на чистую липосакцию и прочее «там отрежь, тут пришей». И я тем более не понимаю, зачем здесь я.  
\- Я приглашал вас в «Корин», - напомнил Мамору, - не в «Кавайи». Вы невнимательны.  
Кикути зло сощурился.  
\- Если учесть слухи, которые ходили про «Корин» на черном рынке органов как раз незадолго до смерти вашего брата, то я вообще…  
\- Это не слухи, - веско уронил Мамору, и Наги поперхнулся дыханием вместе с профессором. Соити молча хватанул воздух ртом и, кажется, забыл всё, о чем собирался сказать. Плечи Рекс напряглись, но она не позволила себе ни одного неуверенного или даже вопросительного взгляда на шефа.  
\- И вы так просто… - Кикути осекся; взгляд его против воли метнулся к дверям.  
\- По приблизительным прикидкам от деятельности Масафуми пострадало что-то около от двух сотен до полутысячи человек, - Мамору говорил глухо и ровно. – Все выжившие, о которых мне известно, сейчас тяжелые инвалиды.  
Он наклонился вперед и толчком отправил в сторону Кикути пухлую картонную папку с документами. Наги заметил, как в глазах Рекс полыхнула и снова спряталась гордость.  
\- Посмотрите. А потом я объясню вам, зачем вы мне нужны.  
Соити глянул настороженно, но научный интерес победил: он придвинул папку к себе одним пальцем, перевернул пару листов, а потом впился во что-то взглядом. Дернул материалы себе на колени и откинулся на спинку, торопливо поглощая страницу за страницей. Длинные умные пальцы порхали над чужими выкладками, Кикути то и дело тормозил, заставляя себя возвращаться и перепроверять прочитанное… Потом явно с трудом заставил себя оторваться: зажмурился и снова открыл глаза, облизнул губы.  
\- Возможность выращивать необходимые органы из ДНК пациента… Это бомба в трансплантологии, - признал он. Добавил торопливо и желчно: \- Если результаты верны, а доказательную и опытную базу допилить напильником. Но я снова спрошу – зачем вам я?  
\- Вы известны безукоризненной честностью в отношении контроля качества и сможете поставить это на поток достаточно быстро, - пояснил Мамору. И добавил, не дав Кикути взорваться праведным негодованием: - Тогда я успею помочь этим людям и хотя бы частично возместить нанесенный ущерб.  
\- Почему Масафуми не занимался этим сам? – возмутился Соити. – Пять лет работы, и ему просто не нужно было бы мараться с подпольными клиниками! Оно же почти готово!  
Кикути принял новую правду и готов с ней работать. Наги мысленно присвистнул. Быстро.  
\- Потому же, почему не стал реализовывать технологию инъекционной коррекции фенотипа, хотя она была в двух шагах от стадии промышленного запуска, - Мамору дернул плечом, - ему было неинтересно и некогда. Масафуми понял, что это не то, что он искал, и срочно переключился на другую гипотезу.  
\- И деньги ему были нужны прямо сейчас… - задумчиво пробормотал Соити, неосознанно поглаживая корешок папки. – Абсолютный эгоизм при выдающемся таланте.  
\- У вас есть неделя, чтобы оценить необходимые затраты и предоставить мне приблизительный список, - Мамору плавно закруглил тему. – Я жду, что команда вашей лаборатории займется этим как можно скорее. Если вы захотите привлечь коллег или конкурентов, я буду только за. Меня интересует именно работающая технология.  
\- Но я ещё не согласился! – возмутился Кикути, и Мамору иронично вздернул бровь, заставив его смешаться: - То есть, у нас заключены долгосрочные исследовательские контракты, выйти из которых…  
\- Из них два на ту же самую область, а в целом нагрузка не превышает половины ваших интеллектуальных мощностей, - насмешливо подсказал собеседник. – Повторяю, оцените масштаб работ и при необходимости договоритесь с кем-то дополнительно.  
Кикути поморщился, и Мамору резко наклонился вперед, ловя своим пристальным взглядом чужой:  
\- Помогите мне, Кикути-сэнсей. Это не деньги – хотя и они тоже. Это – жизни.  
Соити почти виновато отвел взгляд, потом, поколебавшись, решительно кивнул.  
\- Как вы захотите оформить отношения? – он с явным трудом заставил себя оторваться от папки и вернуть её на стол. – Как грант?  
Мамору позабавлено фыркнул и покачал головой.  
\- Я собирался предложить вам пост директора по науке, а всей лаборатории – войти в состав «Корин». Кстати, - он кивнул на папку, - это же копии. Можете взять с собой и продемонстрировать коллегам, дабы ваша позиция оказалась более убедительной. Сами определите объем, сколько именно показывать, чтобы одновременно заинтересовать и не допустить утечки.  
\- Деньги можно делать намного проще, - Соити снова вцепился в папку и теперь смотрел изучающе, пытаясь понять. – Особенно в условиях современного научного мелкотемья.  
\- Можно, - легко признал Мамору, - но это не то, что меня интересует. К сожалению, из-за отца и братьев у клана сейчас та еще репутация, и расхлебывать мне. А быть у кого-то в долгу я не люблю, слишком большие набегают проценты.  
\- Тогда, - Кикути встал и неуверенно протянул руку. Наги инстинктивно напрягся, и ветерок взъерошил листы в папке, - я свяжусь с вами через неделю.  
\- Уже с рабочими наметками, - уточнил Мамору, тоже вставая, - до тех пор будете держать связь через моего секретаря. Принципиального согласия вашей команды я жду послезавтра или на третий день.  
Соити торопливо кивнул, пожимая протянутую руку, и Рекс проводила его до выхода. Почти сразу же в приемной послышался её голос, а потом двойная дверь закрылась.  
\- Привет, - мурлыкнули в ухе, и Наги невольно заулыбался, поправляя гарнитуру. – Как все прошло?  
\- А ты не смотрела? – шепотом спросил он, деликатно отворачиваясь, когда Мамору со вздохом откинулся на спинку кресла и с силой потер лицо, а потом сказал что-то в интерком. – Я думал, ты всё пишешь.  
\- Я пытаюсь быть деликатной, но правда жизни против меня, - Мая вздохнула, совсем как настоящая, и Наги в очередной раз поймал себя на сожалении, что разговаривает с нематериальным ИскИном. – Я пишу и смотрю, конечно, но это не значит, что у меня нет вопросов – я плохо оцениваю эмоции. Как ты думаешь, Кикути согласится?  
Наги тихо засмеялся, заработав рассеянный удивленный взгляд Мамору в свою сторону.  
\- Конечно. Уже согласился

_выложено все, что было написано  
текст заморожен, обновляться не будет_


End file.
